Ment To Be
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Everyone always knew Austin and Ally would get together. But what happens when they start to fall for Trish and Dez? Can Trish and Dez get thier two friends together? Read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Ment To Be - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well I always loved this couple and this song and I wated to try this. This will be Austin/Ally and Trish/Dez and I hope you guys like it. This is only the first chapter there will be more!:) Anyway I own nothing from Austin & Ally or Teen Beach Movie. ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Trish smiled as she stood in Sonic Boom with her best friend Ally Dawson. The two of them were talking about Austin's latest song and knew that Dez would be excited to make a video. However Ally had said that Austin wanted to write a new song on his own since he wrote the last song. Trish was surprised since Austin wasn't normally good at writing songs but he's been getting better. Dez was with them and he was more walking around talking to people, not to mention messing with the instruments. Ally began to yell at Dez for messing with them and instantly when she walked over she tripped over a box. Dez had caught Ally so she wouldn't hit the ground and the two stood in the position for a little before they split apart.

"Sorry about that Dez." Ally said with a smile. "And Thanks." She added as he nodded.

"No problem." Dez said as he looked at his watch. "I have to go my mom wants me home to help her!" Dez exclaimed and ran.

Ally laughed a smile as she watched the tall red head run out the store. She then moved her way back over to the counter and pulled out her songbook/diary. Trish gave her a look as she continued to write in her book but Ally never said anything. She was smiling and Trish had a bad feeling for this. However Trish was interrupted by Austin's voice as he walked down the steps from the practice room. He continued to walk down the steps and as he made the last landing he tripped. Austin began to fall and Trish ran over as fast as she could and caught him before he slammed into the ground as well.

"Thanks Trish." Austin said as he looked into her eyes. "I never knew you had brown eyes." Austin said with a smile.

"Okay ewww..." Trish said as she stood Austin up. "How's the song coming?" Trish asked.

"Really good, I'm almost done." Austin said with a smile still. "I'm writing it for someone special." He said with a wink.

"Oh okay then um, why don't you go tell Ally the good news." Trish said as Austin nodded and laughed happily as he left.

Trish stood there in annoyance and shock. There was a huge problem and she and Dez needed to fix it. Everyone always knew for Austin and Ally to get together but now there into them. Ally was falling for Dez by the minuet, Trish could tell by the look on her face. And Austin was falling for her by the minuet. Everything was mixed up and Trish knew this was wrong since Austin admitted his feelings for Ally the other night to Trish. Getting an idea Trish pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. Yet she never understood why she had this number but at the moment was sort of happy she did.

"Hello?" Dez asked as soon as he picked up on the first ring. "Trish, I'm surprised you called." Dez said in a happy voice.

"Yeah whatever, listen we have a problem!" Trish exclaimed in a panic tone.

"What's the problem?" Dez asked as there was a loud machine noise in the background.

"You know how Austin likes Ally?" Trish asked with a frown as she looked at the two friends.

"Yeah." Dez said with a happy voice once more.

"Not anymore!" Trish exclaimed as she her something fall from the other line.

"What do you mean not anymore!?" Dez exclaimed with panic as he began to pick up the mess he made.

"Well when you caught Ally she fell for you and Austin fell for me when I caught him." Trish said in a rush.

"You caught Austin? When?" Dez asked with a confused look.

"When he was walking down the steps he tripped Ally was helping someone." Trish explained even more.

"They need to be together there ment to be...Austin and Ally it's perfect!" Dez exclaimed with a smile.

"I know I need your help I have a plan, and you need to be here." Trish said with a small eye roll.

"I'll be there in five!" Dez exclaimed as they confirmed it and hung up.

Trish slammed her cell phone shut and looked over at Austin and Ally. The two were talking to one another but Trish knew that Ally was getting annoyed she knew her friend well. However Trish would catch Austin looking at her with a smile here and there and when she looked, he looked away. If Dez didn't get here soon then their problem would still continue. Trish moved over to the CD rack and picked up the album Teen Beach Movie and found the song she was looking for. It was time to work on operation get Austin and Ally together...well just as soon as Dez came into them room.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's the first chapter I hope you all liked it!:) Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Chapter 2

Ment To Be - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter two. Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK!:) Anyway you see a little bit of Austin's thoughts in this chapter :) Also the song will not be till chapter three so next chapter and in that chapter you'll see a little of Ally's thoughts. Normal I do not own anything from Austin and Ally or Teen Beach Movie :) Please ENJOY chapter two!:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Austin Moon smiled as he sat in the practice room in front of the piano. However instead of playing the piano he was playing his acoustic guitar and he wanted to sing Trish a song her herd playing on the radio yesterday. The song he herd was catchy and he figured it would be the perfect song to win her over. But of course the song was sung by four people and there was no way another couple would break into song as well. So Austin was going to give it a try anyway and see if Trish would like it. If it wasn't for Ally playing the song in the store then he wouldn't be about to sing it to Trish.

Trish, he couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her black curly hair brought out her brown eyes, her smile every time she comes in saying that she got a new job. Not to mention the fact that she can't keep a job for less than two hours. Austin loved everything about her and was excited to sing the song. Now if only he could get Trish alone with him. But for now Austin continued to practice the song on the guitar he found the notes online and wanted to learn them as soon as he could. All he could do was smile every time he played all because he kept thinking about Trish and how this song would be their song.

XXX

Trish continued to pace back and forth as she waited for Dez to arrive. She would watch Ally sit at the piano in the store and write in her book. She knew what was inside her book, Ally always told her. But instead of writing about Austin this time she knew Ally was writing about Dez. This whole situation was starting to get on Trish's nerves and she was sure annoyed with Austin. She didn't mind Austin, she really didn't she just wish it was Ally who caught him or him who caught Ally. Then they would be in love with one another instead of them. However Trish knew this was going to be hard to fix. She was hoping that when Austin herd the song she had Ally play in the shop not too long ago it would help with their plan.

It was about fifteen minutes after Trish called Dez when he came running in. He was in a pair of colorful rainbow pants, a yellow shirt, and a pair of green shoes. Sometimes Trish wondered if Dez even knew what the meaning of fashion was but over looked it when she noticed something else. Dez was covered in soap, his hair was wet, and as soon as he held up his green shoes he took off there was water that spilt out of them and all over the floor. Trish gave him a look and he shrugged.

"What happened?" Trish asked as she walked over to him.

"Well I had to help my mom with the laundry and the washer machine broke." Dez explained with a laugh.

"How do you break a washer machine?" Trish asked with a look.

"Don't know but now our house is filled with water and soap." Dez said as he shook his head and made water fly everywhere.

"That's nice, but here's the plan you're gonna talk to Ally and I'm gonna talk to Austin." Trish said as Dez nodded and smiled.

"Right where are they?" Dez asked as Trish wanted to mentally slap him.

"Ally's at the piano there, and Austin's in the practice room." Trish explained as Dez nodded in understandment.

"Right you go this way I'll go that way!" Dez explained as he went the opposite way as Trish.

"Wait were going the wrong way!" Trish called as she turned from the piano to the steps.

"Oops sorry this is where we spend most of our time I should know." Dez said with a small laugh.

Trish watched as Dez made his way over to the piano and smiled as Ally turned and began to talk to them. If this plan worked then Austin and Ally would be together and things would be back to normal. If they didn't then things would be still the same and she and Dez would have to try something new. However Trish lost her train of thoughts when she reached the door to the practice room. She stopped and pressed her ear against the door. Instantly Trish could hear Austin playing the guitar. She took a deep breath and began to open the door, it was now or never...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter two I hope you all liked it :) Thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Chapter 3

Ment To Be - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter three. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK!:) And I promis this will end up being Austin/Ally you have to read till the end of the story. Anyway here's the song :) As normal I own nothing from Austin and Ally or Teen Beach Movie I hope you ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ally smiled as she watched Dez come walking over towards her. Not minuets ago was he talking to Trish and the whole time he was Ally had to admit that she had been watching him. Everything about Dez just made her smile. His orange hair, his crazy out fits, how tall he was, and not to mention how funny and caring he was. Ally couldn't stop thinking about Dez and wanted to write a song for him to show how much she loved him. However when Dez started to walk over towards her Ally could have sworn she began to feel her heart beat. There was something about him that made her love him.

Dez moved closer and closer by the minuet and when he sat next to her Ally could have sworn she almost jumped out of her skin. The smile on his face made her smile and she began to play the piano for him when he asked her to. Instantly Dez started to like the music she was playing and Ally couldn't be more happier. However little did they know that things were hopefully going to go back to normal after they talked.

XXX

Meanwhile Trish had pushed the door open to the practice room and Austin instantly looked at her and smiled when she entered. Walking over Trish sat down in front of Austin who was playing his guitar. Trish listen for a bit as he played and the two looked at one another here and there. However when Trish caught Austin looking at her, he looked away and smiled. Trish was only hoping that her and Dez's plan would work out. If not then they would be stuck and not know what to do.

"So um...what are you up to?" Trish asked as Austin looked up at her.

"Oh still working on y song but practicing another one I heard." Austin said with a smile.

"Why?" Trish asked a little interested.

"Because I wanted to sing it for you." Austin said with a bigger smile. "Can I?" Austin asked as Trish looked at him.

"Sure, it should be interesting." Trish said with a fake smile.

Trish waited as Austin tuned his guitar for the right notes. A lot of times Austin would normally have the guitar ready but this time he wanted to make Trish wait for the song. However Trish was getting annoyed that Austin was making her wait, she knew what he was trying to do. She watched though and didn't say anything at all just to try and be nice. Ally figured she should be nicer to the boys more often. Trish was just happy when Austin began to play as soon as he did she knew the song.

(Austin)  
_I believe we all have a soul mate _  
_The chance for a perfect duet _  
_I believe in hopeless devotion _  
_I just haven't found it yet _  
_But in my mind I see _  
_The chick, who is meant for me _  
_She'll be someone who is lovely _  
_Someone wonderful and true _

However as Austin finished the first verse he threw his guitar behind him and music began to play. Trish instantly began to look around and tried to figure out where the music was coming from but she still hasn't found her answer. So Austin grabbed Trish by her hands and began to lead her down the steps into Sonic Boom. As soon as they entered from the steps Trish saw a music radio sitting on the checkout counter with a CD in it and saw that Dez and Ally were standing there. That was where the music was coming from however the two couples began to sing. Yet they all knew people were looking at them.

(Ally)  
**_The kind of boy _**  
**_Who makes who makes you smile _**  
**_Even when you're feeling blue _**

(Austin)  
And I know, I know she's out there  
most definitely Oh yeah

(Ally)  
**_Not a phony, or a fake_**  
**_Sweeter than a chocolate shake_**  
**_My meant to be_**

(Austin, Ally, Trish, & Dez)  
When it's meant to be You go kinda crazy  
Meant to be You forget your name  
When it's meant to be Its destiny calling'  
And nothing ever will be the same!  
Oh yeah!  
_  
_Trish was pulled by Austin to the counter and Dez was pulled by Ally to the piano. Austin leaned against the counter and Trish jumped up and sat down next to him. Suddenly she began to sing and instantly disliked what was going on. She wasn't supposed to be singing and neither was Dez. Not to mention more and more people were looking at the group as they sang. This whole situation was not going like any of them wanted it to go. Austin and Ally were not even looking at one another.

(Trish)  
**_You need a girl who's into music _**  
**_To run up high on cupid's wings! _**

(Dez)  
_Find that boy with perfect hair _  
_Have a Hollywood ending with dreams _

(Dez & Trish)  
Oh, I know, I know she's out there  
Can't you see? Oh yeah!  
Maybe you've already met the one you'll never forget!  
You're meant to be! When it's meant to be!  
The stars seem to glisten! Meant to be!  
The clouds seem to part  
when it's meant to be! That's destiny calling!  
And if you listen you'll find your heart!

(Austin & Ally)  
Four eyes meet  
and the meet is sweet  
But need to something more

(Dez & Austin)  
What's the deal?  
When how you feel

(Trish & Dez)  
Is something you never felt before!

(Ally)  
**_Oh!_**

(Austin)  
_Gee!_

(Dez)  
Um...

(Trish)  
**Plan B?**

The music continued and the song was almost over. People had gotten use to the four of them singing and went on about their normal business. However as the music continued Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez began to break into dance. They had no idea how this was happening since they weren't in a musical, they were in normal lives. So they went on like nothing and more people joined in as back ground dancers and kept Dez with Ally and Trish with Austin. Nothing was going like they wanted.

(Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish)  
_When it's meant to be _  
_You go kinda crazy _  
_Meant to be _  
_You forget your name _  
_When it's meant to be _  
_It's destiny calling' _  
_And nothing ever will be the same! _

After this Trish no longer knew what to do. If they didn't get Austin and Ally together then things would be so out of line. The two friends knew that they liked one another and knew that Austin and Ally were just having a hard time admitting it. But Trish wasn't going to stop until she got their friends together and she was sure that Dez wasn't going to stop either. Everything only ended when everyone walked in a circle and held hands going off in different directions.

"I'm guessing that didn't go as well as we planned?" Trish asked as Dez nodded while holding Trish's hand.

"What do we do now?" Dez asked with a frown as Trish frowned.

"Um...we need to get them together in a different way." Trish said as Dez agreed.

"Right plan b!" Dez exclaimed as they noticed they were holding hands and pulled away.

All both of them knew was that getting their friends together was going to be hard...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter three. This was the longest chapter I've written yet for this story and my favorite to write. Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - A New Austin & Ally Episode Will Be Aired on Semptember 1 and the Episode Will Be Called "Family & Feuds".**


	4. Chapter 4

Ment To Be - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter four. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK!:) Also all I can tell you is that thier is finally some Austin/Ally in this chapter but you have to read it so nothing's spoiled. So as normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally so please ENJOY this chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Dez and Trish looked at one another. They were currently standing by the counter of Sonic Boom watching their two friends write their next song for the MTV Awards on Sunday. Trish had managed to get Austin a place to perform and she had told the two that they needed a new song. But the main reason she got the spot for him was because she knew Austin and Ally were going to have to be close and alone, it was the perfect time. However as she and Dez watched they noticed that noting was changing and that the two were still in the so called friend zone. This was getting harder and harder.

"What do we do?" Trish cried as Dez shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait, I think I know...we need to leave and let them work on the song." Dez said as Trish smiled and looked at him.

"That's not a bad idea, if they spend time without us here, things might get better." Trish said with a small laugh.

So Trish and Dez said goodbye to Austin and Ally and walked to the food court. They hoped that if their friends were left alone then they would spend more time with one another instead of them. So as soon as Trish and Dez arrived to the food court they both got lunch and they sat at a table together. Both of them talked, they laughed, and it turns out the two have a lot more in common than they thought. However they knew that by now and as they sat at the table they leaned in closer...

XXX

Austin and Ally sat close as they worked on their song for Sunday. Austin was excited to be performing on the awards and Ally was happy and excited for Austin as well. They laughed as they worked like the always did, and they even managed to get some of the song done within thirty minutes. Austin was having fun like he always did when they wrote their songs, and Ally was enjoying the time they were spending together. There was something about what Trish was telling her about Dez was right, Austin was better for her. However she wasn't sure if Austin felt the same way as her, after all she was over Dez but neither Trish nor Dez knew that, besides she knew Austin was over Trish.

"Do you think they found out yet?" Ally asked as she looked at Austin with a smile.

"Who Trish and Dez?" Austin asked as Ally nodded. "Nah, they still think we like them, why do you think they left?" Austin said.

"I still think we should tell them." Ally said as she looked at Austin.

"Tell them about us?" Austin asked as they faced the piano once more. "I guess but how?" Austin asked as he looked at Ally.

"Well we could tell them were dating..." Ally said as Austin grabbed her hands.

They stared at one another for a little. Looking into each other's eyes and they began to move closer to one another. The piano sat in front of them un-touched and forgotten. It was holding their secrete that they only knew. Instantly Austin leaned in even more and pulled Ally closer, their lips touched and they both felt sparks. As soon as they kissed it was like they were the only two left on the planet and there was nothing to worry about at all. It was like when they saw each other; they fell in love with one another all over again and loved every minute of it. However their kiss didn't go long when they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat...

* * *

**A/N - YEAH! Finally a kiss I loved writting this chapter as well!:) Woundering who interupted them? REVIEW is you want to find out. Thanks for reading chapter five coming soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Chapter 5

Ment To Be - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter five the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK!:) Anyway as normal I own nothing from Austin & Ally or Teen Beach Movie. Please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Dad!?" Ally exclaimed as she and Austin pulled away and stood up. "I can explain all this." Ally said as she walked over to her father and smiled as best as she could. Something told her things weren't going to be as bad as she thought.

"I hope so." Lester said as he crossed his arms and looked at his daughter.

"Well...you...see, I...I got nothing." Ally said as she threw her arms by her side and turned around to head towards the piano where Austin was standing. Lester looked back and forth between the two with a stern look and smiled.

"I knew it, Dez owes me twenty dollars!" Lester said with a smile as he grabbed a box and began to carry it. Ally looked Austin with a confused look only for him to shrug. Her father continued to walk away and Ally ran over towards him.

"What are you talking about?" Ally asked as Lester turned and smiled.

"You two are dating and we all knew it would happen." Lester said as he pulled Ally into a hug.

Ally was shocked, apparently everyone knew they liked each other but never said anything to any of them. Austin was just as shocked as well because to keep from eye contact he sat back down on the piano bench and looked at the piano keys.

When Lester placed the box at the top of the steps he came back down and grabbed another one. Ally smiled and laughed for a few minutes earning her strange stares from people inside the store. Even Austin was looking at her funny and worried.

"Are you okay Ally?" Austin asked as Ally sat down next to him.

"Yup just fine." Ally said with a smile. "I'm just glad my father is okay with us." Ally said as she leaned on him.

"I'm okay as long as he doesn't hurt you...and I mean it boy." Lester said as he sent Austin a warning look.

Austin nodded and Ally only laughed once more. The two began to play the piano and work on Austin's latest song. Trish and Dez came inside after a while and the two finally told them they were together.

"Well I'll see you guys later I started my five minuet break three hours ago at Pizza Joe's." Trish said as Ally laughed.

"Same here but my mom needs my help with the house again." Dez said as he raced out the doors of Sonic Boom.

"I bet you a foot rub that I can convince Dez that Trish is a Zalien." Austin said as he looked at Ally.

"You my boyfriend...are on." Ally said as she and Austin shook hands, they were together at last...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter five. Sorry if the ending was lame and cheesy but it was the best I could come up with. Anyway thanks for reading and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
